


Try New Things

by sorryuser



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Domestic, Kitchen Sex, M/M, Magnus speaks spanish, they kinda live together?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-12 01:12:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7914604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sorryuser/pseuds/sorryuser
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He makes his way back over to Alec, placing his hands on Alec's hips. Looking up at him Magnus says, "Is it so bad to be a little dirty, my Alexander." He leans up and kisses him softly & slowly, and Alec can taste the wine on his tongue.</p><p>(TRANSLATIONS IN THE END NOTE)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Try New Things

Alec walks into Magnus' flat, disregarding of his shoes, "Magnus?" He calls out.

"Kitchen!" He hears Magnus answer. He makes his way to the kitchen, where Magnus was without a doubt cooking something that Alec probably couldn't pronounce.

"Hello, my darling." Magnus says, walking towards Alec and planting a kiss on his cheek. He walks back to the stove quickly before the food gets a chance to burn.

Even though he's been home all day he's dressed as he's usually dressed. A flowly shirt that's 2 sizes bigger than him, showing off his defined chest, the colors bright and the designs confusing. Jewel necklaces that are probably older than Alec. His pants slightly lose around his legs, and he has colorful socks on that weirdly match his shirt.

"What're you cooking?" Alec asked, moving to look over Magnus' shoulder but he pushes back against Alec as if to keep it secret.

"It's a surprise." Magnus laughs.

Alec groans in fake annoyance, "I hate surprises."

"Well, sweetheart, you'll love this one." Magnus says, smiling back at him.

-

After dinner, they always do this thing where they stand in the kitchen and just talk. About Alec, about Magnus, about anything and everything really. Yet Magnus always manages to bring up something they've never talking about or something they rarely talk about.

They've both got a glass of wine in their hand, standing side by side. Every so often Alec would take a small sip, while Magnus would take a large gulp.

"Have you ever thought of where you wanna have sex?" Magnus asked while Alec was taking a sip of wine, immediately choking from the question.

"What?" He says between heaves, chuckling a bit to try and cover it up.

"You know," Magnus sets his glass down, "Maybe on the counter?" He then suggests, heading towards the counter opposite of them and running his hand along it then leaning his back against it.

Alec sets his glass next to Magnus', crossing his arms over his chest, "Isn't that a bit unsanitary?" He answers with a question.

He makes his way back over to Alec, placing his hands on Alec's hips. Looking up at him Magnus says, "Is it so bad to be a little dirty, my Alexander." He leans up and kisses him softly & slowly, and Alec can taste the wine on his tongue.

Alec melts into the kiss, uncrossing his arms and gripping at the back of Magnus' neck, bringing him in deeper. Alec pulls away first, "I'll need a bit more convincing, my Magnus." He mocks, leaning in again and smiling into the kiss.

Alec begins to walk forward, causing Magnus to walk backward and press against the counter again, their lips are still connected in a very heated kiss.

His hands move down to Magnus' hips as he lifts him up to sit on the counter. Magnus pulls away this time, eyes closed, smiling at the ceiling as Alec trails kisses down his neck, "Do you still need convincing?" Magnus asks, hands losing themselves in Alec's hair.

"Maaaaybe." Alec taunts, hot breath against Magnus' neck sending shivers through his body. Magnus wraps his legs around his long torso, grinding against him slowly.

"Get on with it, my darling. Enough with the teasing," Magnus breathes out as Alec's lips make their way to his collar bones, sucking and kissing some more.

"But what's the fun in that?" He smirks against Magnus' skin.

He removes his lips and stands straight again, making eye contact with Magnus now. Wrapping his arms around Magnus waist tightly, he leans in and ghosts his lips over Magnus', "You wanna do it here, right? On the kitchen counter?" He teasing now, pulling away before Magnus can capture his lips.

Magnus whimpers, hands grasping Alec's biceps, "It's not smart to tempt a warlock, dear." He tries to chase after Alec's lips again, failing miserably.

"Yet here I am." Alec chuckles lightly.

"When did you become so cocky?" Magnus whines, hooking a finger into Alec's jeans.

"Around the same time you became so needy." He answers, finally granting Magnus' wish and kissing him again.

Magnus is about to make their clothes disappear with a snap but Alec grabs his hand before he can, "No magic tonight." He whispers, beginning to unbutton Magnus' shirt.

Magnus pouts, "You're killing me, darling." He says, but begins to unbuckle Alec's belt buckle.

He pushes Alec's jeans down just enough to uncover his cock, stroking it slowly. Alec groans lowly into Magnus' ear, the hands on Magnus' hips getting tighter.

"No magic, right? Then are you gonna get the condom or am I?" He whispers against Alec's neck, rolling his thumb against the tip of his cock.

"Just once then." Alec replies, finally getting the last button in Magnus's shirt undone with shaky hands. Alec unzips his own jacket quickly, suddenly feeling he has too many layers on, and throws it somewhere. Magnus snaps his fingers and the condom appears in his unoccupied hand.

Alec's hands are unzipping Magnus' pants now, Magnus lifts himself up for Alec to pull them down and off, leaving only his shirt hanging from his shoulders.

Alec takes the condom and lube from Magnus' hand. Stroking the condom  
on, he kisses Magnus again, hot and messy. Finally getting the condom on with sweaty hands, Alec pulls Magnus down a bit to align his cock at Magnus' hole.

Magnus feels that Alec is rushing, "Alexander." He says calmly, lifting Alec's chin softly to meet his eyes, "Are you nervous?" He asks, noticing his pupils dilate.

"I'm fine. We've done this before, just not so out in the open." Alec averts his eyes while saying this.

"Look at me." He says, staying quiet until Alec's eyes connect with his again, "It's just you and me. We're still home, just think of it as being a bit more exotic." Magnus smiles at him, reaching down between them and grasping Alec's cock again, pushing the tip in.

His back arches slightly, "So, this is what it feels like without magic." He groans as Alec pushes in farther, hissing in pain Magnus places a hand on Alec's chest.

"I may be a warlock, sweetheart, but i'm still fragile." He whimpers slightly, letting Alec bottom out soon after, "You've gotta be slow for me right now." Magnus says, his hand gently cupping Alec's face and bringing him down for a kiss to distract himself from the pain.

And Alec is slow for Magnus, the last thing he want's to do is hurt him. His pace is steady, thrust slow and shallow, gently grazing over Magnus' prostate every time. Magnus' head knocks against the cabinet behind his head every so often small breaths escaping from his mouth.

Soon Magnus is saying, "Go faster for me, Alexander. Please." Hands gripping Alec's arms which are currently holding him close. His thrust build up until he's finally pounding into Magnus.

"Yes, yes, yes. You're perfect, this is perfect." Magnus whispers, his back arching in pleasure. Alec's kissing his neck, his collar bones, his jaw, anything he can reach. Praising Magnus, giving him what he wants and doing what he says.

" _Más duro, por favor_." Magnus mumbles, eyes shut tightly and Alec almost goes weak in the knees. Magnus speaking a different language is his kryptonite.

"Christ, Magnus." Alec hides his face in the crook on Magnus' neck, "Keep talking."

" _Te amo tanto, Alexander_ ," Magnus moans, mouth hanging open slightly, " _Me haces sentir increíble_." His hands ball up in Alec's shirt.

" _Acuéstate_ _en el suelo para mí_." Magnus says, placing his hands on Alec's hips and stopping his motions. He then repeats it in english, "Lay on the floor for me." He pushes Alec back, and jumps from the counter, using Alec's shoulders to stabilize himself.

Luckily, they keep a mat on the cold kitchen floor, but not for things like this. Alec lays on the mat and Magnus straddles him, realigning Alec's cock against his hole and sink down onto it slowly. Gradually, he begins to rock his hips, his hands on either side of Alec's head.

His lips hover over Alec's, "Come for me, Alec." He says, kissing him tenderly as he comes. Magnus follows soon, coming on Alec's toned chest.

Once they've regained their breath, Magnus stands off of Alec and helps him up. Magnus puts his pants on and Alec situates himself. Magnus then holds Alec's hand and pulls him to the bedroom where they fall onto the bed, both equally tired.

While Alec's on his back, Magnus turns on his side and just stares at him, moving a stray hair from his forehead.

" _Quiero estar contigo para siempre_." He whispers when Alec drifts off to sleep, his hand stroking the side of his face softly, " _Eres mi primera de muchas cosas, y mi última de todo_."

**Author's Note:**

> TRANSLATIONS:
> 
> "Más duro, por favor." means "Harder, Please."
> 
> "Te amo tanto, Alexander." means "I love you so much, Alexander."
> 
> "Me haces sentir increíble." means "You make me feel amazing."
> 
> "Acuéstate en el suelo para mí." means "Lay on the floor for me."
> 
> "Quiero estar contigo para siempre." means "I want to be with you forever."
> 
> "Eres mi primera de muchas cosas, y mi última de todo." means "You're my first of many things, and my last of everything."


End file.
